The natural intervertebral disc contains a jelly-like nucleus pulposus surrounded by a fibrous annulus fibrosus. Under an axial load, the nucleus pulposus compresses and radially transfers that load to the annulus fibrosus. The laminated nature of the annulus fibrosus provides it with a high tensile strength and so allows it to expand radially in response to this transferred load.
In a healthy intervertebral disc, cells within the nucleus pulposus produce an extracellular matrix (ECM) containing a high percentage of proteoglycans. These proteoglycans contain sulfated functional groups that retain water, thereby providing the nucleus pulposus with its cushioning qualities. These nucleus pulposus cells may also secrete small amounts of cytokines as well as matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs). These cytokines and MMPs help regulate the metabolism of the nucleus pulposus cells.
In some instances of disc degeneration disease (DDD), gradual degeneration of the intervertebral disc is caused by mechanical instabilities in other portions of the spine. In these instances, increased loads and pressures on the nucleus pulposus cause the cells within the disc (or invading macrophages) to emit larger than normal amounts of the above-mentioned cytokines. In other instances of DDD, genetic factors or apoptosis can also cause the cells within the nucleus pulposus to emit toxic amounts of these cytokines and MMPs. In some instances, the pumping action of the disc may malfunction (due to, for example, a decrease in the proteoglycan concentration within the nucleus pulposus), thereby retarding the flow of nutrients into the disc as well as the flow of waste products out of the disc. This reduced capacity to eliminate waste may result in the accumulation of high levels of toxins that may cause nerve irritation and pain.
As DDD progresses, toxic levels of the cytokines and MMPs present in the nucleus pulposus begin to degrade the extracellular matrix. In particular, the MMPs (as mediated by the cytokines) begin cleaving the water-retaining portions of the proteoglycans, thereby reducing its water-retaining capabilities. This degradation leads to a less flexible nucleus pulposus, and so changes the loading pattern within the disc, thereby possibly causing delamination of the annulus fibrosus. These changes cause more mechanical instability, thereby causing the cells to emit even more cytokines, typically thereby upregulating MMPs. As this destructive cascade continues and DDD further progresses, the disc begins to bulge (“a herniated disc”), and then ultimately ruptures, causing the nucleus pulposus to contact the spinal cord and produce pain.
For the cervical portion of the spine in particular, the leading cause of health issues arises from rupture or degeneration of cervical intervertebral discs. Pain in the upper extremities may be caused by compression of spinal nerve roots by a bulging disc, while neck pain may be caused by both collapse of the disc and by the adverse effects of bearing weight through a damaged, unstable vertebral joint. One conventional method of managing these problems is to remove the problematic disc and replace it with a prosthetic disc that allows for the natural motion between the adjacent vertebrae (“a motion disc”).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,637 (“Gill”) discloses a cervical motion disc having a ball and socket articulation, wherein the trough of the socket has a flat portion. The ball and socket geometry provides pivotal motion while the flat portion of the trough allows the ball to slide, thereby providing some translation motion. Gill further discloses a method of inserting the motion disc whereby an inserting device engages the ball and socket components to fix the spatial relationship between the components. The components are then inserted into the disc space in this fixed spatial relationship. Therefore, during the entire insertion procedure, the original spatial relationship may be maintained.
US Patent Publication No. 2005-0143749 (Zalenski) discloses a method and apparatus assisting safe, one-handed insertion of the cervical motion disc. An implant implantation device (or inserter) has a frame which includes a trigger mechanism, an outer sleeve mechanically coupled to the frame, an inner shaft having a grabber for mechanically engaging an implant, the inner shaft slidably disposed within the outer sleeve, and a retaining element disposed over the inner shaft for directing the grabber toward a closed position. An implant clip has a first member, a second member pivotally coupled to the first member, a first implant holder pivotally coupled to the first member, the coupling causing the implant clip to have a closed position and an open position, and a second implant holder, the second implant holder pivotally coupled to the second member, a surface of the first implant holder and a surface of the second implant holder remaining substantially parallel to each other while the first member and the second member pivot between the closed position and the open position.